LOTM: Decimation S2 P9/Transcript
(Erin is seen on her bed looking at her phone. Rose then walks in with Murphy) Rose: Hey Erin! Erin: Oh hey Rosie! Rose: How's it going? Erin: Good! (Rose lies down next to Erin before she puts Murphy down next to her) Erin: Is he doing alright? Rose: Yep! Nothing wrong so far. Erin: Well that's good. (Murphy meows before he crawls up and lies down on Erin's stomach) Erin: Awww! Rose: Heh, I think he likes you. Erin: I think so too. (The two then sit in silence) Rose: Hey Erin, can I tell you something? Erin: Sure. What is it? Rose: Well....It's about something that happened back in Remnant. Erin: What happened? Rose:....You remember that guy who went after Lestros? Erin: Starkiller? Rose: Yeah. Erin: Yeah what about him? Rose: He....came after me while I was there. Erin:....What? Rose: He tried to kill me Erin. Erin: Why?! Rose: He said something about regretting befriending you. I think killing me was supposed to affect you in some way. Erin: Oh he's gonna regret it if he EVER lays a hand on my little girl! (Erin hugs onto Rose) Erin: If he ever tries to hurt you, you know damn well I'll be there to protect you Rosie! Rose: Uhhh, okay. Erin: Okay?! Is that all you have to say to my declaration of protection Rosie?! Rose: I mean it's not that big of a deal. Erin: Don't get cranky with me Rosie! Rose: Huh? Erin I think that portal messed with your head. Erin: My head is fine Rosie! But you know I won't let ANYONE hurt you! Rose: I know Erin! Just be careful, you've still got Murphy sleeping on you. (Erin looks down to find Murphy asleep on her stomach) Erin: Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Rose: Got carried away huh? Erin: Guess so. I just can't imagine why anyone would ever want to hurt you. Rose: Me neither. (Murphy then begins to wake up before he looks at Erin and meows) Rose: Oh hey there sleepyhead! Erin: Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to wake you. (Murphy meows in response) Rose: Awww! Erin: Cute! Rose: We're lucky you found him on the street Erin. Erin: I know. I knew you'd like him! Rose: I love him. (Erin and Rose pet Murphy for a few moments) Rose: Hey, tell me about that world you went to. Erin: Oh you'll love this. So first we- Miles: ERIN!! (Miles bursts into the room) Miles: We've got a problem! Erin: What is it? Miles: Noob Saibot! He's been spotted in town! Erin: What?! Miles: Yeah! Come on we gotta stop him! Erin: Alright! Rose: Erin wait! (Rose grabs onto Erin's arm) Erin: What is it Rosie? Rose: Please stay here! I don't feel safe with that Starkiller guy coming for me! Erin:... *To Miles* Miles you and the others go without me. I'm gonna stay here with Rose. Miles: Wha- But doesn't Rose come with us? Erin: Well she's got a cat to look after, and I just wanna make sure she's okay. Miles: Well alright, if you say so. Craig's gonna be here as well. Craig: Yeah! (Craig then appears beside Miles) Craig: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Craig. *pats his head* Looks like you get to spend time with your brother's girlfriend. Craig: Hopefully he won't be jealous. Jack: Yeah right. (Jack is seen in the doorway) Jack: No way I could be jealous of my little bro. We're practically one in the same. Rose: Except Craig's nicer. Craig: Aww thanks! Jack: HEY! Erin: Oh it's alright Jackie. You're a nice person....mostly. Jack: Hey I heard that! (Craig laughs at Jack) Craig: Looks like I get the nice award here Jack! Jack: *growls* Erin: Aww it's gonna be alright Jack, I still love you! Jack: I know. Miles: Now then, let's go Jack! Jack: Right! See you all later! Craig: Bye bro! (Miles and Jack leave, leaving Erin, Rose and Craig in the room alone. Murphy then meows) Craig: *gasp* Kitty! Rose: Yeah that's Murphy. Craig: Can I pet him!? Can I!? Rose: Of course! He's always ready to be pet! Craig: Yay! (Craig walks over and starts petting Murphy) Craig: Awww he's so soft! Rose: I know! It's adorable! (Murphy meows and rubs his head against Craig's hand) Craig: *gasp* He likes me! Erin: He sure does. Craig: Awesome! I think we're gonna be best friends you and I Murphy! (Murphy meows in response. It then cuts to the heroes arriving in the city looking for Noob Saibot) Alex: Alright guys, keep your guard up. He's here somewhere. Jack: Right. Izuku: Wonder why he's even here in the first place. ???: Sorry kids.... (The heroes look to find Noob Saibot on top of a building) Noob Saibot: But I'm afraid you won't be alive long enough to figure that out. Scott: There he is! Alex: What gives you the right to come down to this city Saibot?! Noob Saibot: Like I said, it's none of your concern. But Alkorin's made his objective for me clear. Alex: Stephen.... Noob Saibot: Already figured it out huh? You must've read my mind boy. Alex: That's right! And you are outnumbered! Noob Saibot: Guess again. (Suddenly out of nowhere, several cyborgs appear) Tom: What the?! Noob Saibot: Cybernetic warriors of the Lin Kuei Clan. All in service to Alkorin. Ian: Of course they'd have robots. Noob Saibot: And now there's no reason I can't take you out right here and now. ???: Wait. (Noob Saibot looks down next to the building as a figure dressed in dark clothing and armor steps out. His red and yellow eyes glow in the dark as he glares at the heroes) ???: You can't have a fight with The Defenders without me Noob. Noob Saibot: That so? ???: Yes. You and our friend's robots can fight, but I want a piece of the action. Noob Saibot: If you wish. Alex: Who's the new guy? ???: What? You don't recognize me? Jack: Why would we? ???: Oh I'm sorry. Must be the mask. (The man removes his mask, causing Scott's eyes to go wide as he looks in shock. The other Defenders then join in on the shock) Scott: N-No way.... Jessica: It can't be.... (The man's face is shown to be that of Scott's deceased brother Leo Venicor. His skin is shown pale as his eyes glow in the dark) Leo: Hello Defenders. Been awhile hasn't it? Scott:.....B-Bro...? Jack: How the hell....? Alex: Leo... Is that you? Leo: That's right guys. Its me. Hmm... Erin's not here huh? Shame that. Would have been nice to see her. Yuri: Who is this? Momo: That's Leo Venicor… He was an old ally during our fight with the Puppetmaster. But he died. Leo: That's right. I did. *Looks at Scott* Because. Of. you. Scott: Bro... I... Yuri: Him? Alex: Long story Yuri. We'll explain when we get back. Leo: So, how's life been since my death? Has Scott been properly disciplined for his actions back then? Scott:...... Alex: Leo, you know it wasn't Scott's fault. Leo: Really? I don't remember finding that out considering I was blown to bits before I could figure it out. Scott: Bro please...I-I didn't- Leo: Didn't what Scott? Mean to blow me up? Scott: L-Leo please.. That wasn't me.. That- Leo: Don't. Give me. That shit little brother. (Leo begins walking toward the heroes as his body glows grey and black) Leo: YOU put my life to end. YOU are the one that gave that Spirit the order to kill me, and YOU are the one responsible for the end of our relationship, you little shit! (Scott begins to tear up at Leo's words. Jessica and Izuku then step in front of him) Jessica: That's enough Leo! Izuku: You know you don't feel that way about Scott! Leo: Hm, you have no idea guys. (A hand is then seen grabbing onto Leo's shoulder as a shrouded figure is seen rising from behind him) Alex: What the....? (A black and grey Spirit with rotting flesh and a sharp-toothed mouth emerges from behind Leo as it growls and snarls) Leo: Defenders, meet Spectre. Spectre, meet The Defenders. Spectre: Hello heroes.... Jack: Holy crap.... Leo: Well guys, you ready to die now? (The heroes all arm themselves to fight) Alex: We're ready to fight Leo. Leo: Good. Specter. End the Defenders. But save my dear brother for last. Noob Saibot: Kill them all. (Specter, Noob, and the Cyrbogs attack. It then cuts back to Rose and Craig who are seen in the kitchen at the table) Craig: Hey Rose. Rose: Yeah? Craig: I got a joke for you. Rose: Really? Craig: Yeah! Rose: Well alright, hit me with it. Craig: Okay. Why couldn't the skeleton go to the prom? Rose: I don't know. Craig: Because he had no BODY to go with! (Craig laughs as Rose sits not making a sound) Craig: Get it? Rose: No. Craig: … He- He has no... BODY! To go with. Rose:.... Still don't get it. Craig: How?! It's so obvious! Rose: How's it obvious? Craig: Skeleton! He's a skeleton! Therefore, he has no body! Rose: Oooooh! Yeah still not funny. Craig: How is that not funny?! Rose: Craig, that's the fourth joke you've told me. They're not that funny. Craig: You liked the first one! Rose: Yeah, but everything after that wasn't that good. Craig: Oh man.... Rose: Face it Craig, you're not gonna get me to laugh from your jokes. Craig: *growls* (Erin then walks into the room) Erin: Everything okay in here guys? Craig: Rose just said I wasn't funny! Rose: What? No I didn't say that! Craig: YES YOU DID! Rose: NO I DIDN'T! Erin: Hey hey hey! (Erin puts her hands on Rose and Craig's shoulders as she looks at them) Erin: Craig, don't listen to her. You're still a funny kid. Craig: I know! Erin: And besides, if you can't get her to laugh at the jokes, you still have your Gift. Craig: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Rose: Whoa whoa hey now! There's no need for that! Craig: I don't know Rosie. You did say I wasn't funny. Rose: I did not! Craig: Well it doesn't matter now. I've got something that you'll find really funny now! (Craig's hand is seen under the table glowing purple as a purple aura surrounds Rose's body) Rose: Now you listen here you- *snickers* Craig! K-Knock that off! *snickers* Craig: What's so funny Rosie? (Rose starts laughing as Craig sits at the table smiling) Erin: Jeez Rosie, was the joke really that funny? Rose: S-SHUT UP!! (Rose falls on the ground laughing as Murphy walks up to her meowing) Craig: Aww look! Murphy's here to save you! Rose: Murphy please! M-Make him stop! (Murphy looks down at Rose and licks his paw before meowing and walking off) Rose: Murphy?? MURPHY?! Erin: Ooooh betrayal! Craig: Well, guess she's taken enough then. (Craig ceases his ability as Rose stands up panting for air) Erin: You okay Rosie? Rose: Yeah....*panting* Yeah I'm fine. Craig: Sorry Rosie, I had to do it. Rose: No it's fine Craig. I mean, who can stay mad at you? Craig: I know right? Erin: Well it looks like you're doing better now Rose now that we're here. Rose: Yeah. I feel safe knowing you're protecting me Erin! Erin: Aww thanks Rosie! (Rose goes up and hugs Erin, happy that she's got her protecting her at all times) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts